1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a sensor substrate and a sensing display panel having the sensor substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a sensor substrate and a sensing display panel having the sensor substrate, which prevents damage thereto from a static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has relatively thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones and so on. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and providing light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a signal line, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) and a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
Recently, a touch display device including the LCD panel and a touch screen panel (“TSP”) coupled with the LCD panel has been developed in order to perform both a display function and a touch sensing function. The TSP has a film-type structure, and touch position data is inputted thereto by a touch or contact of an object such as a finger of a user or another tool.